Teacher Ben
Teacher Ben is a perverted, insane, abusive, sadistic, mad scientist teacher who works for Toenail of Satan. He always punishes Mayumi Takahashi for failing on her grades and always gets defeated by Kekko Kamen. Kekko Kamen Manga Here he shows up for like 1 chapter, and gets messed up by Kekko Kamen after some torture. Kekko Kamen OVA 1 Gestapoko cameing to the school and the headmaster lets get make a special punishment for the student with the worst score at that nights exam. Mayumi Takahashi is doing a test but falls asleep so Toenail Of Satan and Teacher Ben Kiyoshi start punishing her with Gestapoko whipping her but she's saved by Kekko Kamen before her undies come off. Kekko kamen drops some undies belonging to Yuka Chigusa. teacher ben kiyoshi overhears Yuka Chigusa chatting with Mayumi and he sees big toenail at a sexy club with babes saying he found its yuka chigusa's undies they have as he knows all the smells of al the girls undies in the school (good f--k man! that's sick!). he tells big toenail his plan and they compliment eachother on being really purvurted. the next day Big Toenail has an assembly to punish the one who broke the rules by interrupting the punishment. as no one steps up, he has mayumi crucified on a giant swastika w/o a top so her b00bz are showing(oh japan!). shes embarrassed by everyone seeing her perky t-ts and if the rule breaker don't step forward, more clothes come off! which gestapoko does(but stops her skirt from coming off after the undies come off). but yuka steps up to stop it but sez it wasn't her who did it. gestapoko sends her Nazis after her but the real Kekko kamen comes in and busts a55. Teacher ben gets beat with nunchaku and big tonail gets a face full of Kekko kamen krotch. Kekko Kamen OVA 2 Here he talks to Big Toenail about Shuwarutsu Negataro and Toenail's plan to use him to beat Kekko kamen even though Shuwarutzu is gay. Toenail tells him no busty babe can resist a big buff muscle man. So he goes off to train. At the end of the ep he comes in and he's really jacked despite it only being like what, 9 hours? But Mayumi Takahashi and Kekko Kamen are more into each other than big buff ben. What is this? Card Captors? everyones either yaoi or yuri! Kekko Kamen OVA 3 Kekko Kamen OVA 4 Here he's mostly in the sidelines with Big Toenail as they comment and cheer for Mizutamari Tsuyokaro‏‎. He suggests going after Mayumi Takahashi again st flush out Kekko Kamen again. Later when Mizutamari Tsuyokaro‏‎ fights Kekko Kamen, He and Toenail show up and lust after her open thigh jump. But whine when Mizutamari Tsuyokaro‏‎ blocks it with an umbrella. After Kekko Kamen leaves, they string up Yuka Chigusa and Mayumi Takahashi from a tree. He sez he's getting tired of doing stuff to Mayumi and wants to try stuff with Yuka. The chicks complain but he gives em da bird and tells em off. Kekko Kamen shows up again and fights Mizutamari Tsuyokaro‏‎ but He and Big Toenail say not to ice her as they like seeing her open thigh jump. Kekko Kamen spins her Nunchaku and makes a tornado like its freakin Digimon and blows away Mizutamari Tsuyokaro‏‎'s umbrella. Then crotches his face. The blows he bad guys away with the tornado seemingly for good. The End. Trivia * Kiyoshi is also the birth name of Go Nagai (Kiyoshi Nagai). *He's voiced by Mitsuaki Hoshino in the anime who was also Yagibashi in Birdy the Mighty, Hoshino in Blue Exorcist, Dash Max in Brave Fighter Exkizer, Jumbo Saver in Brave Fighter of Legend Da-Garn, Dumpson in Brave Police J-Decker, Machinegun in Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier, Platoon Leader in Devil Lady, Washiri in Dirty Pair Flash (OVA), Garubi in Dragonball Super, Nguyen Morgan in Genocyber, Lee (episode 8) and Sheriff A (episode 37) in Golgo 13 (TV), announcer in OVA 02 of Gunbuster, customer (episode 66) Matsui sensei (episode 63) in Hikaru no Go, Cop B in OVA 3 of Mad Bull 34, Karakoram Brother (episode 53); Tainted Cat (episode 33) in Monster Rancher, Haruna's dad in Naruto, Representitive in New Dominion Tank Police, Magellan in One piece, Kaizuka; Katagai in Rurouni Kenshin: Trust and Betrayal, High Priest C in Ushio and Tora OVA 7 and Judge in episode 46 of Wedding Peach. *In the English dub, he's voiced by Chris Patton, who also was Viper in Sgt Frog, Itsuki "Ikki" Minami in Air Gear, Buck-Tooth Horny Teen; Guy in Classroom; Shopkeeper; Traffic Reporter in All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (OVA) Shin Kazama in Area 88, Graham Spector in Baccano, The Black Prince in Cyberteam in Akihabara, Carnie in Dirty Pair OVA, 2nd Lt. Hicock; Platoon Leader in Divergence Eve, Tullas in DBZ, Greed in FMA, Sousuke Sagara in Fullmetal Panic, Knight in Goddannar, Eiji Shigure in Gravion, Sho Fukamachi/Guyver I in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor, Joe Katsuragi in innocent Venus, Head Technician (episode 9); Kafka (episode 1); Minister/Yuma (episodes 3-4, 8); Trick (episode 10) in needless, Seele in Neon Genesis Evangelion the director's cut, Sanpei in PokemonXY and Z, Shun in Saint Seiya, Gourry in Slayers Premium, Maximilian Jenius in Super Dimension Fortress Macross adv dub, Rei Otohatain Super GALS, Eiji in Sword Art Online the Movie: Ordinal Scale and Prince Triam in UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie. Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villians Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kellogg kamen charecters